


A Squid's Sting

by GayPanicBurrito



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Female Agent 3 (Splatoon), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just implied for now, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk they use she/they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanicBurrito/pseuds/GayPanicBurrito
Summary: Scorpion just wanted to try turf wars, but now they're fighting a long-dead species in a situation where neither is wrong nor right.(Edit: I kinda forgot about this, so it may not be updated again unless my brain screams at me about it.)
Relationships: Agent 3 & Callie & Marie (Splatoon), Agent 3 & Cap'n Cuttlefish
Kudos: 3





	A Squid's Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic that im actually keeping up and not deleting, so let's see where this goes my bread slices

The Inkling looked at the sky through the alleyways, shifting underneath the hoodie she was using as a blanket. The noise from the plaza was both relaxing and chaotic background noise as they slowly fell asleep.

\-----------

“Oi Love, wake up.”

The Inkling blinked awake, then startled back from the sea urchin. The urchin straightened up from shaking her awake and sat on a rug nearby, settling down before speaking again. 

“Wot brought you to this ally?” He says, petting a sea snail

“I came here… Came here to visit...visit my family?” The Inkling says, more a question than a definite answer.

The Sea Urchin stares at the fidgeting Inkling before letting out a long sigh and speaking again, “How ‘bout you tell me the truth? Or at least ‘nough to help you.”

“I’m… not going back there, right?”

“We’ll see wot I can do for you. Kay?”

“Okay..?”

“So, You gonna talk?”

“I...Um, I just didn’t like it there…”

Spyke’s Face softened as much as It could, he grumbled out an “of Course” before looking back at the Inkling.

_Th_ _e_ _y pr_ _obabl_ _y_ _ju_ _st_ _g_ _ot t_ _heir_ _s_ _qui_ _d_ _fo_ _rm_ _to_ _o..._ _Could_ _hel_ _p_ _he_ _r_ _out_ _a_ _nd_ _si_ _gn_ _‘e_ _m_ _up_ _f_ _or t_ _u_ _rf m_ _atches_ _for_ _som_ _e_ _ca_ _s_ _h_

Spyke leaves his thoughts once the Inkling starts nervously apologizing for… _Both_ _e_ _rin_ _g h_ _im_ _?_

“...sorry sir...I’ll go now…”

“Love, Wait, Before you go, I can get you into turf wars, it’ll be an easy way ta get cash.”

The Inkling tilted their head, “Turf Wars?”

Spyke Chuckled then explained the basics of turf wars to the inkling, who’s face lit up in excitement. Both of them decided on a cover story that Spyke was the Inkling’s older brother (adopted, of course) and was signing them up because their parents were out of town. Right before the two of them left the ally, Spyke turned to the Inkling.

“Kid, Call me Spyke... Plus, once you register you need yourself a name”

“Okay..?”The Inkling padded after the Urchin, occasionally flinching away from the other passerby's who got too close.

They walked into the Lobby and Spyke started talking to a bored-looking Inkling, before turning to the Smaller Inkling.

“Wot’ll your name be?”

“Scorpion”

Spyke Smirks, “Intimidating, ‘xpected something more… soft”

The Inkling writes Scorpion on the card and hands it to the inkling alongside a Splattershot jr and an ink tank. With a wish of ‘Have some fun’ and a wave, Spyke returned to the alleyway, While The newly dubbed Scorpion went to join their first turf war.

\-----------

Jade Felt Bad for the kid.

It’s their first match on proper turf and its on Piranha Pit against a team of League Try-hards.

She walked over to the Squid and tapped them on the shoulder, jumping back when the kid almost hit her with their tentacles. 

“Hey! I know it’s your first time so I’ll give you a tip. On this map, as soon as you spawn in, head to the left, it leads to a wide-open spot that the other team normally doesn’t try to turf til’ later on in a match”

The kid nods and walks away to an uncrowded corner of the lobby. Jade walked over to the other side of the lobby to the rest of the team while they hatched a plan for the rest of the turf.

\-----------

Scorpion was excited, to say the least.

The Squids on her team seemed to be nice enough, one of them even giving her a tip for the upcoming match. 

They Readied their Splattershot as the timer counted down and at the shout of Go, Bolted to the left side of the map. She started covering the lower area’s turf in green, filling up her special weapon, and started making progress to the center of the area.

Scorpion Jumped back from a purple long-range shot from what she thought was a charger. They activated their special, a bubbler, and charged in, throwing a bomb behind her opponent and…

SPLAT

Their Opponent was sent back to the respawn zone and Scorpion was free to keep covering turf, hitting around 250p before encountering another squid. Scorpion tried to throw another bomb out before…

Ink Low

_Shit_

Scorpion braced themselves to get splatted until her opponent was suddenly covered in green ink from an Inkbrush being slung from the nice squid from before. They yelled out thanks and covered turf near the enemies’ left side, covering a good portion of the area before...

**10**

_Cover that corner, Wait there’s more purple over here_

**9**

_Gotta Refill My Ink Tank_

**8**

_AAAAAA_

**7**

_C’MON SCORPION, YOU CAN COVER MORE THAN THIS_

**6**

_THROW A BOMB AND REFILL_

**5**

_WE GOTTA WIN HOLY CRUD THAT’S A LOT OF GREEN_

**4**

_LETS GOO TEAM-_

**3**

_-Wait we don’t have a team name_

**2**

_THROW THE BOMB ME_

**1**

**_DONE!!_ **

\-----------

Both teams watched the cat judge tally up the score, all of the squids leaning forward before…

49.3% to 44.8%

_GREEN WINS!!!_

Scorpion looked at how much turf they covered, Grinning at the 518p that put them above the charger of the other team.

\-----------

Jade looked at the Newbie, who was grinning up at their score.

“Hey! I Never got a Name for ya Kid!” Jade says, leaning on her, now clean, inkbrush.

The kid stuttered for a second then finally managed to speak properly, “I’m… I’m scorpion”

“Intimidating!”

“Uh... Thanks..?”

“Just wanted to say if you wanna play ranked matches once you get more skilled, I’d Be Down!”

“Okay…? I’ll See You around”

Jade waved then Superjumped from the tower back to her house.

\-----------

Scorpion looked down from the spawn point of the Kelp dome, then at the sign to start started heading to the left, inking the turf around her. They Inked the wall to get to the higher grating section before…

SPLAT

Scorpion respawned back at base and started to ink more turf, trying to figure out where the blaster that splattered her was at before a loud intercom screech echoed throughout the dome. 

“Please move to the center of the Map Without using your weapons and superjump out”

Scorpion confusedly walked towards the center of the map, passing the blaster from earlier and a few of their teammates before superjumping back to the lobby only to be trapped in a crowd of squids crowded around the TV in the lobby for answers. Only to be shown no graphics for upcoming stages, merely a black screen.

\-----------

Scorpion was bummed out but also worried, she’d heard from a few inklings that the great Zapfish was missing so they canceled all Turf, Ranked, and League battles to preserve power until the Zapfish was found, well she might as weeeeeeeeeeellllll…

_Why is there an old man in the sewers…?_

Both the inklings made eye contact before the older Inkling gestured for the younger to follow before diving back into the sewers.

Scorpion walked over to the grate before looking around and diving down into the sewers before being spat out onto the concrete.

_That could have been more graceful_


End file.
